Unintended consequences
by xWaVeSx
Summary: Hermione, looking to bring hope, brings Sirius back from the Veil. The consequences are severe and unexpected, and affect not just her, but many throughout the wizarding world. **lemons. Rated M for later chapters. Hermione/Sirius/Harry/Draco/Kingsley/George
1. Reawakening

**A/N: After reading several Hermione/multi pairing fics, I wanted one that I could control. This is what I'm working on, though I haven't abandoned the other story I'm working on also. This is just a short Prologue, to what will hopefully be a juicy story. **

It had taken months to find the right incantation. After the war ended, there were so many dead, so many lost forever. All the talk and discussion of the Deathly Hallows made Hermione think of Sirius. He passed into the Veil... could he be brought back? He hadn't suffered the Avada, he hadn't died of natural causes... He had been whole when he'd passed through. She wanted to grasp for life, even as those around her mourned the dead.

So many gone. Fred, Tonks, Remus, her classmates and friends. And then, after the way, so many succumbed to depression. Ginny and Harry were trying to make it work, but with Fred's death, the Weasley clan was folding into themselves. Ron and Hermione had shared one searing kiss, and then Ron too had distanced himself to mourn with the family. Surprisingly George was the only one who stood apart. He did not stay with the family, but instead set himself apart from everyone, only coming out when required to honor Fred.

After many books, and weeks spent in the solitude of countless libraries, she found it. The key to bringing back Sirius and renewing hope for the wizarding world. She would need Harry, and the Hallows, but she would also need people who symbolized parts of Sirius's life. She knew she couldn't tell anyone, just in case it didn't work. It would take time, sacrifice, and dark, dark magic. The problem was that while she could find the scroll giving steps for the spell, she didn't know the consequences, and she knew there must be consequences for her actions.

It took her another week to plan, and on the appointed day, she started with Harry. She chose the day of a memorial of some kind at the ministry, so everyone she needed was present in the same place. Harry Potter to represent Sirius's family, Kingsley Shacklebolt, (Minister of Magic), to represent the time he had spent in Azkaban, George Weasley who reminded her so much of the Marauder's, and Draco Malfoy who represented his demise with Bellatrix, his Aunt. She caught each of them in a moment of solitude, and stupified them. She then stowed them in a broom closet off to the side, after tying them up, just in case. She wasn't sure how she managed it... that part was somewhat of a blur, but after all the guests had departed, she found herself with 4 unconscious wizards in a broom closet. She bound them all together, put a disillusionment charm over the lot, and made her way down to the Department of Mysteries.

When she arrived, she untethered the wizards with a quick flick, and arranged them in front of the Veil by levitating them to lay like spokes on a wheel. She set forth the Stone, the Wand, and the Cloak, and withdrew a dagger she had stowed away within her robs. She dragged the knife across her palm, wincing at the pain, but ignoring it. She was doing this for Harry, for hope. She walked to each man in turn and drew the knife across their thumbs. She squeezed a drop of blood from each man into her palm, and walked to the Veil. On the gateway to death, she laid her hand, and waited.

Her consciousness was pulled through the Veil, while her hand and the blood bound her to life. She heard a cold voice, the voice of death, call to her, "_Whom do you seek?"_

"I seek Sirius or the House of Black. He was pulled into the Veil, though death did not take him. Release him to me, for those who anchor him have gathered. By the Hallows do I claim him. Into the life bond will you release him!"

_"Into your bond do I release him. Beware the consequences. I will not be so generous again. Next time, he is mine little witch."_

She waited, hoping she would not come face-to-face with the owner of the cold voice. She knew that to look on his face would weaken her grasp on life, and did not think she could hold on to herself, and Sirius. She was tempted to close her eyes against this fate, but as she hesitated to do so, she saw him. Sirius was moving towards her, looking as he had when he had fallen through. She reached for his hand, and as he grasped for hers, they fell back into the Department of Mysteries.

The other wizards were all sitting, staring at where they had fallen back. As Kingsley realized what she had done, a horrified and wondrous expression crossed his face. He looked to each of the wizards around him, and roared, "What have you DONE? Do you have any idea of the consequences?"

Hermione didn't look up, she was too busy staring at Sirius. Kingsley roared once more, "You have bound us to you! We are one, do you know what that means?" At that, she did look up.

"No. I knew there would be consequences, but it didn't say what it would be. Don't you know what this means? Maybe we can bring others back?!"

"Hermione! We are BOUND! You belong to us, and we belong to you. There is much to discuss. This was dark magic, you should not have done it! No matter that Sirius is back, you have decided the future of every wizard here, and decided your own as well."

She didn't know what he meant, but she was suddenly dreading finding out...

**A/N: I know, I hate notes at beginning and end. I'd love to read your reviews. Any suggestions for who should be lead in the relationship? I'm leaning Kingsley, but I'm open to some suggestions. Just FYI, I know we're off to a quick start, but we're about to slow to a steady burn.**


	2. Consequences

_"Hermione! We are BOUND! You belong to us, and we belong to you. There is much to discuss. This was dark magic, you should not have done it! No matter that Sirius is back, you have decided the future of every wizard here, and decided your own as well."_

_She didn't know what he meant, but she was suddenly dreading finding out..._

Kingsley stared at the group for a moment longer, before speaking again. "Come, let us go to my office, where we can have some tea, and discuss what has been done this day."

Before they could go anywhere, Harry ran to Sirius, and embraced his godfather. Kingsley hadn't noticed how Harry had been staring at Sirius in wonder. As they embraced, tears streamed down the faces of Harry, Sirius and Hermione. After a moment, Kingsley spoke up once again, "Come, we must leave this place."

Before they could leave, Hermione gathered up the Hallows, and returned them to Harry with a semi-apologetic look. They followed Kingsley up to his office, silence reigning between them all. Hermione was afraid to look at the others, unsure how they would react. Finally, in the lift on the way up through the ministry, she dared a look at George. His face was hard to read. She thought she saw hope, mixed with confusion. She glanced at Draco. She didn't know him outside of school, and had only grabbed him as he was the closest she could get to Bellatrix, now that the bitch herself was dead. He looked angry and confused. His eyes were firmly fixed on Shacklebolt, she assumed he didn't want to speak to her at present.

Sirius and Harry stood next to each other. Sirius kept glancing between Harry and Hermione, avoiding the others in the elevator. She was sure he knew what Kingsley was going to share, but his uneasy glances were making her nervous. As she met his eyes, he leaned over and squeezed her shoulder in a reassuring manner. His face didn't match the gesture, but she took it in stride.

When the arrived at Kingsley's floor, the outer office was thankfully deserted. She had chosen the date purposefully, and it was working out, even in ways she didn't expect. He flicked his wand in silence, opening the door, and gestured everyone to take a seat.

His office reflected the mannerisms of the man. It was professional, but comfortable. It was furnished in decadent leather chairs and sofas, around a fireplace. To one side of the room was an extravagant desk made of cherry wood. It's dark red color glowed in the firelight. They were all seated, with Hermione in the center of their gathering. All eyes were on her, as if they were expecting something. She wasn't sure what they were waiting for, and she turned to Kingsley, hoping he would be able to explain his harsh words from a few moments prior.

Instead, he called for his House Elf, who appeared promptly. "Tea, if you please Pippy, for my guests and I." The elf bowed respectfully and disappeared, only to reappear a short moment later. Silence once again reigned as they waited for their tea. Once the tea arrived, Kingsley looked towards Hermione and said, "Please tell us what you think you have done."

"I.. I was trying to find a way to bring back hope. There has been so much death..." Here she paused, and looked to George, then to Sirius. Finally, her eyes drifted to Draco, as she remembered the death of Bellatrix, but also the unexpected death of Lucius. "I wanted to see if I could bring someone back. I've been looking for a way to do it for weeks. When I found out Harry had all of the Deathly Hallows, I was sure it was feasible. I've been researching for months. I found a text in the old Black library. It talked about bringing someone back from the Veil. I found the incantation, and I followed the instructions, and it required 4 representatives of the person's past. I chose Harry, to represent Sirius's family, Kingsley to represent his time in Azkaban, George to represent the Marauder's, and Draco to represent his death-Draco being the closest I could come to Bellatrix." It all came out in quite a rush, and when she finished, she looked back to Kingsley. "Now, tell us what you know."

Kingsley took his time, sipping his tea before beginning. "The magic you have awoken is an ancient and dark blood magic. What you have done cannot be undone, but it is not yet complete. The ritual to bring Sirius back is a binding ritual. You bound him to yourself, but you have also bound us all to each other, through you. When you took our blood and mingled it with your own, you claimed us as yours. The bond takes some time to settle, but in order for the ritual to be complete, we must claim you as ours. You must marry us, all of us."

Here, he paused, and Hermione gasped. These were grave consequences indeed. "You can't expect me to marry Malfoy! You can't expect me to marry more than one person, it's absurd! It's not done! How will the world view us, view _me_? We're all already in the public eye, we can't get married."

At this, Sirius began to laugh. For a moment, it sounded maniacal, but after a moment, it was evident he was just out of practice. All eyes turned to him, all looked somewhat shocked. "My dear witch, you don't seem to understand. You have chosen this. If you don't fulfill the ritual, your soul will be reclaimed by Death, as will mine. The others may retain their sanity, but only just. We all now have much to lose, and I for one am not ready to give up."

Everyone was shocked, none more so than Hermione. Sirius shot her a wary look. "Marrying more than one wizard is not completely unheard of. It was an ancient tradition, to be sure, but it has been done before. Who knows? Maybe you'll start a new trend?" he teased. She still looked horrified.

_Marry Malfoy? Marry Kingsley? How does one manage five husbands? Why did I do this?_

The wizards watched as her face went from one emotion to the next. Horrified...Confused...Worried...Distraught. Finally, her face cleared. "What do we do now?"

Kingsley shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "It is best to complete the ritual as soon as possible. We should hold a private ceremony, so we don't cause a panic. The ceremony should be within the week. We can talk details tomorrow. For now, perhaps we should all rest. Tomorrow we will need to make a great many decisions. You must choose an order in which to bond to us. You must also choose a head of house. We will continue to discuss the details tomorrow. Tonight, perhaps it would be best if we all stayed together, so we may keep this private. Harry, is Grimmauld place empty?"

Harry, who had been quiet for quite some time, looked towards the minister and nodded. "It is, but I don't want Malfoy there. Can't we all go home? This is ridiculous! Hermione makes a choice, and we have to live with it? It's unfair."

"Harry," Sirius input, "since when has life been fair to us? We take what we are given and we go with it. I agree with Kingsley. We should all stay together, until we make some decisions. Grimmauld Place is as good as any. Minister, is this fireplace connected to the Floo Network? We can head over for the night now. I know I'm exhausted, and I think it would be best if we all spent the evening thinking through what we know. Tomorrow will be a new day, and we can sort through this mess then."

"Thank you Sirius. Hermione, you may go through first," Kingsley instructed.

As she walked slowly towards the fireplace, she stared at the floor. After she had passed each man, she looked back, mumbles, "I had no idea, I'm so sorry..." entered the fireplace, and said, "Grimmauld Place." She had a moment to herself before Draco appeared from the fireplace. He looked at her for a moment, but said nothing. He was quickly followed by the others.

Once all had arrived, Harry started issuing instructions. "Sirius, you can have your old room, we haven't touched anything. George, you can bunk with me. Draco, you can have Regulus's old room-it's on the top floor across form Sirius. Kingsley, you can have Walburga's old room-you still know where to find it I hope. I'll see you all in the morning."

With that, everyone dispersed for the evening. As Hermione walked to her room, by herself, she passed through the halls all in quiet contemplation. _How could I not have known? It feels like I've made a horrible mistake. But Sirius is alive!_

It was an odd feeling. As she was thinking through the day, a shiver passed through her. She was going to marry these men. She barely knew most of them, and yet she was... anticipating this.

It was going to be an interesting rest of her life.


	3. It's a date

The next morning, Saturday, Hermione slept late, and carefully considered what she would wear that day. Obviously, she had gotten herself into quite a mess, and as her mum always said, "When life is a mess, dress to impress!" Today, of all days, she wanted to take the advice of her dear deceased mum to heart.

She decided on a knee length grey skirt with a navy blouse. The blouse had a v-neck that gave a hint of décolletage, and the blouse had small capped sleeves. She went barefoot, but took great care with her hair and makeup. He head she spelled to fall straight. With her makeup she stayed light, but decided she needed something to make her look extra special. She applied a bright red color, and applied a final layer of gloss. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she took strength from the woman looking back from the mirror. There was a confident woman, and she would carry that with her. She took a deep breath, and exited her room, and made her way down to the kitchen.

She was walking somewhat quietly, and could hear several people speaking in moderate tones. She considered standing in the hallway an eavesdropping, but decided against it, and walked right on in. As she entered, all conversation ceased, and five pairs of eyes turned towards her. She watched as all the wizards stood up, and eyes turned towards her.

She looked from face to face. Kingsley's eyes sparkled, and she could tell he admired the effort she put into her appearance. George was staring at her in shock, as if he'd never seen her look nice before. His mouth was hanging open slightly, eyebrows raised. Harry was next. He still looked slightly disgruntled, but she could see a glint of admiration in his eyes. Sirius was giving her a lust-filled stare, and she couldn't bring him to meet his eyes for too long. Finally, her eyes settled on Draco. His eyes burned into hers, and his mouth gaped for a moment before he snapped it closed. She gave a small smirk before sitting down at the table.

Once she was seated, the wizards followed suit, though one or two, (Draco and Sirius), tried to sneak a peak down her shirt. As she loaded up her plate, she gathered her courage, and took charge. "So, how long do we have before Death recalls Sirius?"

At this, all mouths dropped open, before Harry loudly and angrily exclaimed, "You're just going to let Sirius go back to being dead?!"

"Of course not!" she retorted. "I just want to know how long we have until we have to complete the ritual. Before me have to.. um... get ma-ma-married."

"Why does it even matter? Lets just do it today, and get it out of the way!" Harry responded. He was obviously not pleased with the situation. _It's not that I don't love Hermione,_ he thought, _but after years of having decisions made for me, of having prophesies decide my fate, and people expect so much, I thought that at least this would be my own decision._

At his derisive tone, the nerves Hermione was feeling started to express themselves as she wrung her hands, eyes fixed on her lap. "I just thought it might be nice for me to get to know you each a bit more. Harry, you can get Sirius caught up on everything that's happened in the past few years. I was thinking maybe I could take each of you on a date, and then maybe we all spend some time together, figuring out how we're going to make this work. I mean, do we live together, do we live separately? What do we tell the public? George, how do we tell your family?" She finally realized she was rambling, and she quieted her wagging tongue.

She looked up when this was all met with silence. The sincerity on her face must have convinced at least some of the men, because Kingsley spoke up, "We have one week. How about, a date a day starting today, one day together, and we can get married on Friday." As all heads nodded, he turned to look directly at Hermione, "Who do you want to date first?"

"To be honest, I hadn't gotten that far. You could draw straws? Shortest straw goes first, longest straw goes last?"

This suggestion seemed to go over when, and with a quick wave of his wand and a quietly murmured accio, Kingsley had 5 straws and a knife. He set about trimming each straw and handled the carefully measured bundle to Hermione. She turned her back, arranged them in her hand so they all looked the same from the top, then turned back. She turned to Kingsley first, then George, Draco, Sirius and finally Harry. When each man had a straw they gathered round to compare straws, cutting Hermione off from the circle.

When they finally turned, George spoke up, "Well Mione', looks like it's you and me today." The grin on his face, while it couldn't be described as happy, could definitely be described as smug.

Hermione surveyed the rest of the group. It was Sirius who spoke up next, "Right. Today is George, tomorrow Kingsley, Monday you're with Harry, Tuesday you're with Draco, and I'll get the last date on Wednesday." With that, all the other men exited the room to allow George and Hermione to plan their date.

As they filed past, each man found a way to touch her. Kingsley patted her shoulder, Harry gave her hand a quick squeeze, Sirius stopped to give her a brief hug, and Draco leg his hand drag lazily across her arse. This last one caused her to jump just a bit, and take a step closer to George. Draco's low chuckle as he exited the room caused her insides squirm uncomfortably. When she looked up at George, he had an amused, though somewhat jealous look on his face.

The jealousy caught her off guard. Apparently, five husbands would be a bit more work that she had originally planned on. She chose not to comment on the jealousy and pretend the whole bit hadn't happened. "So," she said, "where would you like to go today?"

"Oh no, Mione', you asked me on this date, you have to decide where we'll go." her date responded with a smug look on his face.

"Well then, I hope you're ready for a muggle adventure."

**A/N: I'm SO excited to write these date scenes. I am taking suggestions for date locations. Keep in mind, it must be within a reasonable distance of London. Thanks to all who've taken the kind to review/follow/favorite. Makes a girl smile :)**


	4. Thrills

Thrills

_"So," she said, "where would you like to go today?"_

_"Oh no, Mione', you asked me on this date, you have to decide where we'll go." her date responded with a smug look on his face._

_"Well then, I hope you're ready for a muggle adventure."_

Hermione looked at George, then glanced down at herself. "This will never do for what I'm thinking. George, wear something comfortable. I have to go change!" With that, she shot out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. She pulled her hair into a ponytail (the muggle way) and dug through her closet once again. She changed into jeans and a comfortable and flattering v-neck t-shirt. It was a deep maroon, and made the few auburn highlights in her hair pop. She took one final look in the mirror, grabbed her muggle money, and ran back down the stairs.

George was waiting at the bottom wearing muggle jeans and a t-shirt. _Merlin, _Hermione thought, _he looks handsome. He's so tall, and he's really filled out since Hogwarts. His shoulders would be perfect to grab onto when you... I wish he would smile._ As she was thinking, her eyes were moving from his shoes all the way up to his hair, which was cut short, neatly trimmed. Just as she though that she wished he would smile, he took in her appearance, and one corner of his mouth tipped up in a small smile.

"All right Mione', where are we headed?" George asked, after giving her a thorough once-over as well.

"Nuh uh! You'll just have to wait and see. You told me to decide, so you will have to wait and see. But trust me, George Weasley, you are in for a brand new experience." With that, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. Once they were on the front step, and outside the anti-apparition wards, she grabbed her wand, and apparated them both.

When the world stopped spinning, and tug behind her navel settled, she looked around the corner from where they had stopped. "I haven't been here since I was a little girl. Since before Hogwarts, and being a witch."

George looked around in confusion. He wasn't seeing anything special yet, but in the background he heard screams. For a moment, he looked frozen, before he realized that those were not the screams of the hurt, hexed and dying. Those were screams of joy and wonderment. "Where are we?"

"Come around and see!" she replied.

They turned the corner, and George froze. In front of him was a kiosk with the words **Blackpool Pleasure Beach** emblazoned across the top. People were queuing up outside, as they slowly moved through some kind of plastic beeping doorway. Behind the kiosk were massive machines-tracks with people riding on them in little cars.

"What is this place?" he asked in awed wonderment.

"It's an amusement park. Now come on! We have so much to do, and so little time!" She dragged him forward towards one of the windows in the kiosk, then asked for two wristbands and handed the man behind the window a few muggle bills. He handed back two plastic straps, which George just stared at.

Hermione, being the take charge type, grabbed George's wrist, and looped the strap around his wrist. She snapped it into place, and proceeded to hold her wrist out to George. He carefully grabbed the second plastic strap from her hand, and circled it around her wrist, taking his time as he fixed it in place. He kept his grip on her wrist for an extra minute after attaching the wristband, circling his thumb on the sensitive flesh there, before dragging his eyes up to meet Hermione's. For a heated moment, their gazes locked, and as he watched her face, she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. He gave an internal groan, then released her and took a step back.

He briefly cleared his throat before breaking the electric silence between him. "So what do we do first?"

"First, we look at the map, and formulate a plan!"

It was such an Hermione type thing to say. "All right," he conceeded, thought he fully planned on breaking whatever schedule she put into place.

He watched as she walked through the plastic doorway without an problem. Just as she got to the other side, a bloke to their left stepped through, and the lights flashed red as the plastic emit a loud beeping. "Step this way sir," a man in an official-looking uniform indicated. He then withdrew a plastic sweeping device and waved it over the man. It beeped at the mans waist, and again at his wrist. The uniformed gent patted the man down, then nodded and sent him on his way.

George's eyes widened at the interaction, then glanced at Hermione. She was staring at him with amusement written on her face. "Well, come on then. We haven't got all day." It almost sounded like she was taunting him.

He took a breath, walked through the doorway, and was relieved when he was left to go free. Hermione already had a map in hand, and pulled him away from the entryway over to a bench. "Alright, so I think we should maybe start out small and work out way up. I wouldn't want you to get scared and chicken out on me for the rest of the day."

She said it in such a smug tone, that he knew she was goading him. He couldn't help himself when he responded, "Try me. Lets do the most intimidating one first. What have you got?"

"All right then. We'll start with 'The Big One,' and then move through the rest of the top ten rides. Then, we'll stop for some refreshment, and then maybe we can see about riding something again!"

"Lead the way Mione'," he responded, though she had already taken off.

She led him to a line of people, there had to be two hundred ahead of them. "Are you sure this will be worth the wait? It looks like a long line."

"Not to worry George. All the rides have lines this late in the summer, especially on a weekend. Nothing for it, we'll just have to wait. How about we get to know one another better while we wait. Ask me anything!" She was actually looking forward to filling the down time.

George let a wicked smirk pass over his handsome features, but thankfully Hermione was facing the other way, and hadn't seen. "Tell me, little witch. Did you and my baby brother ever shag?"

She whipped around quickly. "That's not what I had in mind! That doesn't seem like an appropriate thing to ask, or that this is an appropriate time to have that sort of conversation!"

"You said to ask you anything. You started this, you better answer. I'll answer any question you want. If you give me honesty, I'll give you honesty." While he had initially been speaking in a teasing tone, the last sentence was spoken with such sincerity, that she knew she couldn't avoid the question.

"No, Ronald and I never shagged. We never even really dated. What about you? Have you shagged anyone?

"You and Ron never did? I thought for sure you would have. You spent so much time making moon eyes at him, and nearly tore Lavender's head off when they were together. I thought for sure you'd jump him the moment you had the chance!" At this, she started to look somewhat annoyed. "Can't say that I'm not pleased though," he continued quickly. "I mean, it would be pretty awkward if we were to marry and you had been intimate with my brother. Doesn't sound like something I'd want to walk into, that's for sure. As for me, I have shagged before."

When he paused for a moment, Hermione pushed. "How many people, and who were they?"

He looked a bit skeptical to answer. "Well, I've shagged three people. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet."

"That's only two George. What was the third?"

" It was Parvati Patil," he answered hesitantly, and somewhat shamefacedly.

"You slept with Parvati?" Hermione hissed. "That slag? She would sleep with anyone, and she was annoying as shite. She hand no sense!"

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. It was just once. I was drunk off my arse one night after a D.A. meeting, and she cornered me. She totally came for me, and what can I say? I had low standards at the time."

"Was she your first?" Hermione asked, trying to be casual. Internally she was fuming, _Parvati has slept with George! My George! Well, not mine... Maybe mine? Almost mine..._

"No, glad to say she wasn't. Angelina was. We weren't dating, but we were best friends. We were both curious, so we shagged. Several times, actually. We both learned from each other; our likes and dislikes. It was a learning experience. After a couple of months, we both realized we wanted to pursue other interests, so we broke it off. It was peaceable, and we're still friends."

Hermione sighed. Well, at least that was one jealous ex she didn't have to deal with. "What about Alicia, were you dating?"

"Yeah, we were. We dated for a bit in seventh year. Shagged for a couple of months. It was fun, you know? That was a really tough year, Umbridge and all. When she broke it off with me, I wasn't terribly pleased. It's why I was so knackered when Parvati and I shagged. Once Fred and I left and opened the shop, I realized Alicia was not for me. Her sense of humor was terrible, and what's more is that I think she had more of a thing for Fred."

"So you're not attached to anyone at present?" Hermione replied, eyes fixed to the ground. "You haven't... shagged anyone recently?"

"No, it's just been me and my right hand for a couple of years now," he answered crudely.

"George!" she exclaimed, as she shoved his shoulder.

By this time, they were close to the front. Just as they got to the front of the line, George leaned towards her ear and whispered, "After we conquer this monster, it's my turn to ask you more. I think you've had your fair share of questions for now."

Hermione gulped, as tingles crept down her spine, and settled in her stomach. The way he breath lingered on her neck, and the anticipation of having to answer to him made her body ache with desire.

The attendant opened the gate, and let Hermione and George through next. They settled into the ride, the attendant coming over to strap them and the other passengers in. George's eyes were the size of saucers, and he reached over to grab Hermione's hand. Just as he thought his nerves would get the best of him, and he's scream that they needed to unlock him, a voice came over the intercom.

"Prepare for launch in 3...2...1..." And then the were off. They were going faster than George had ever flown on any broom. The whooshed through the air, and his mind cleared. There was nothing outside of this moment. There was Hermione, and her screams of joy, there was her small hand in his large one, there was wind in his hair, the inability to move from his seat, loss of control, and it was utter freedom. This would be a new addiction.

All too soon the ride was over. He was breathless and flushed, and he was still holding Hermione's hand. While they waited for the attendant to unstrap them, Hermione looked over, a huge grin plastered to her face, "What did you think?"

"We're doing this again."

Hermione tried to convince George to move on to the next ride, but he was insistent that they repeat the experience. They hopped back into the line, and George immediately turned back to her. "My turn then Mione', have you shagged anyone?"

She blushed, and stared down at her hands. "No."

"Have you ever had an orgasm?"

"No."

"Have you ever seen a man naked?"

"Not on purpose, but I did accidentally see Harry naked once, while we were on the run."

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"Yes."

At this, George's eyes narrowed slightly. "By who?"

"Well, Victor Krum was my first kiss, and Ron was my second."

"Victor Krum? Blimey Hermione, was it at the Yule Ball?" When she nodded he looked at her again. "Weren't you only 15? And he was in seventh year?"

"Yes. It wasn't something that I anticipated, and it only happened once."

"So how many times did you and Ron snog?"

"Urm, just the once, at the Final Battle."

"Did you like it? Either of those kisses?"

"To be honest, I didn't. Kissing is so weird. I honestly don't understand how people could enjoy it." With this, she gave a dainty sniff, and pointer her nose up in the air.

They were once again at the front of the line, and George again leaned close, and whispered in her ear again, "I'll be happy to show you how... before this date is over Hemione Granger, I will give you a kiss you feel down to your toes."

She shivered at the comment. He hadn't even laid his lips on her, and she already felt it all the way down to her toes. Uh oh.

They rode the thrill ride again, and it was just as exhilarating the second time. George tried to drag Hermione to do a third go, but she insisted that they try out the other Top Ten thrills. In line for each ride, they continued to pass questions back and forth, though the topics stayed to more mundane subjects: favorite color, best childhood memory, favorite candy, best prank you ever played. It was a very enjoyable day.

As the daylight began to fade, and twilight set in, Hermione and George strolled back out of the park. They were both smiling, and holding hands. It had been a wonderful day, and an epic adventure for George. Hermione was glad that he was smiling, and she knew that he would be fine, though the pain would undoubtedly stay with him for a long time to come.

They turned the corner to where they had apparated in, and before Hermione could grab her wand, George grabbed her hand, and pulled her flush against his body. "Thank you for a lovely date Hermione. This has been one of the best days I've had in quite a while. I want to give you something, in return for all you've done for me. I'm going to kiss you Hermione."

Her eyes darkened as he spoke, and she tilted her head up, so he wouldn't have to bend too far to reach her lips. He leaned down slowly, and his lips whispered against hers. It was a mere brushing of flesh, and Hermione stood up on tip toes to try and bring her lips flush to his. His lips once again came to meet hers, but this time more firmly. It was a sweet kiss, and Hermione felt it all the way to her toes. Her hands made a grab for her shoulders to hold on, as his hands settled politely on her hips. She moaned against him, and he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission.

She wasn't sure what the gesture meant, but she curiously opened her lips just a bit, and his tongue snuck through and brushed against hers. This caused her to gasp just a bit, and George took full advantage. The kiss flared with heat, but George kept his hands firmly planted on her hips, even as her hands curled around his neck. After a few minutes of a sensual meeting of mouths, George pulled back, and looked into her eyes.

"That was quite something. For someone with almost no experience, you take my breath away little witch. I think it's time to head back, before we get too carried away."

Hermione nodded in agreement, just as she pulled his head down for another kiss. This one was slightly shorter, but felt just a tad more desperate. Before Hermione could kiss George again, (or vice versa), George apparated them back to Grimmauld Place. "After you my lady," George said, with a stately bow. As they entered Harry's home, they followed the sound of voices to the kitchen. While they had snacked throughout the day, they had opted not to eat a full-blown meal, and were ready for a bite to eat.

When they entered the kitchen, Harry and Sirius were at the table. Both men looked up, and Sirius smirked. "Have a good time, my love?"

Hermione blushed slightly, not realizing that her appearance gave away that she had been well and truly snogged. "Yes, we had a lovely time. Do you know when Kingsley will be back? I believe he and I have a date tomorrow."

Sirius chuckled at her embarrassment and attempt to change the subject. "He is working at the ministry, but he said he'd see you tomorrow morning at 11. He's made plans for you love."

Hermione nodded in understanding, then filled a plate with the food on the table. She ate in quiet contemplation as George filled the other wizards in about their day. He stuck to the roller coasters, and avoided discussing the hot kisses, and titillating conversation.

Once she finished eating, Hermione attempted to excuse herself, and go up to bed to read. "Allow me to walk you to your door, Mione'." George said as he stood up, and help the kitchen door open for her. True to his word, he walked her up the stairs, and stopped just outside your door. "Thanks again for a great day Mione'." He leaned in, and teasingly brushed his lips against hers, before turning around with a self-satisfied look on his face, and walking towards his room.

**A/N-this is a looong chapter for me! Don't get used to it, though I do have a feeling the date chapters will be long. I'm still open to suggestions for Hermione's date with Kingsley. HUGE shout out to Marianna79 for your ideas for the chapter.**

**To Anon who said that Ch. 1 was a very un-Hermione-like thing to do, the war changed so many things. I can only imagine the distress and grief that came with losing so many people who you held so dear. Anyone would do something irrational, even Hermione.**


End file.
